Haunted
by fourcellardoor
Summary: Haunted by an event in the not to recent past, how does Max struggle to cope and continue with her duties at Terminal City? Read & Review! AlecxMax...kind of.
1. Chapter One

**Title: Haunted**

**Chapter: One**

**Author's Note: I had to open a new account and so I am reposting this story...let me know what you think of it and if you are interested in seeing it continued. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or the characters within, just the idea...**

* * *

The monotonous ticking of an antique clock permeated through the seemingly desolate apartment as though it struggled with each move to continue its purpose. Candlelight flickered upon the barren walls emitting a soft golden glow, but to the still form curled on top of an unkempt bed the images of shadow and light were haunting. The images were reminders of pain and torment, and as they faded only to resume their torture the form began to shake violently. After only a few moments, the figure rose to its knees with its head in its hands before sliding both feet to the dusty floor revealing it to be a female. Long, sleek chestnut hair fell into her face and tear stained cheeks were revealed as she brushed the stray strands behind her ears. Her large eyes were reddened from crying but their dark color hid her emotions as she had been taught so long ago. A small sob echoed from her full lips before she wiped her cheeks roughly with her delicate hands and began to blow out the candles littering her apartment.

It had been six long months since she had spoken with him last and each day felt like an eternity. Her eyes clouded over as she despairingly recalled the last time she had seen him and it played out like some movie she had seen. She had sent him on a mission to recover an endangered X6 in a nearby town and he, like usual, protested slightly before begrudgingly agreeing. He had found that it was utterly futile to argue with her and had told her on many occasions, yet he always tried just for the sake of doing so. Her words of warning for him to be careful rang through her head as if she was screaming them over and over again; then he gave her his cocky half smile and muttered something about her sounding like Logan.

She unclenched her fists as she blew out the remaining candles casting the room in darkness with only the light from street lamps streaming through a window left. Her distant eyes watched as plumes of smoke swirled up from the wicks of the extinguished candles before a sudden gunshot rang out. The chocolate orbs shut themselves tightly as the memory of that night came flooding into her mind and she slumped to the floor.

She had grabbed the rescued X6 and ducked out of the way, and she had assumed he had done the same. As soon as she glanced to see who was attacking she knew something was wrong and she began to shout out his name. Her feet began to take her towards where he was hunched over with his hand over his abdomen, but she stopped immediately as he placed up a hand. The emotion in her eyes went from alarm to hopelessness - she had nearly compromised all three of their lives. In that moment the training they received while inside Manticore came rushing back: they were soldiers and they could not let emotions get in the way. The poignant ring of her cell phone pulled her away from behind the rusted dumpster, away from the dimly lit alley, and back to her bedroom.

Her fingers ran over the phone before quickly shutting it off as she searched her surroundings before realizing that the previous gunshot had been imagined. Max was unsure as to why she felt she couldn't talk to anyone - not Joshua, not Logan, not even Original Cindy - but she guessed that they wouldn't be able to understand why it hurt so bad for him to be gone. No one knew how torn up she had felt since the day he left, everyone grieved but they still didn't feel the way she did. They couldn't possibly understand the utter emptiness she felt whenever she expected him to just walk into the room, or when her ears desperately waited for some remark that would get her blood boiling.

Rising to her feet, her eyes searched the darkened room nervously before she quickly opened her window with a slight shift of its frame. Her dark eyes glittered within the glow of the city lights while she fought back the tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

Storm clouds that had been brewing released their contents and rain began to pour down in torrents as his eyes met hers; he apologized soundlessly as while she shook her head violently. Staggering backwards, he told her that he was alright, she knew he was lying, and he forced a smile but the grimaced that followed didn't go unnoticed. Before she knew what was happening, a van came to a screeching halt behind him; his eyes widened and he spun to face it. Max sprinted towards him but gunshots made her stop in her tracks and take cover. His name poured from her lips over and over as she watched three men jump out from the van; she fell to her knees and allowed the tears to trickle down her cheeks as they grabbed him. Her stomach began to twist and turn at the thought of what they would do to him...


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: Haunted**

**Chapter: Two**

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think! Read and review, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or the characters within, just the idea...**

* * *

Max watched the lights of Seattle flicker and glow illuminating the night into an eerie version of day from the pinnacle of the Space Needle; it was the one thing in her life that had remained steadfast. It had become her haven even more so than it had been before but it no longer helped her forget her problems or make her feel normal. She found it only proved to her that no matter how much things change that the world will continue to go on as though nothing had happened; the depression had come and it had yet to disappear, but people continued on as though it had always been this way with the occasional whispers of how things use to be. Only a brief time of morning is given to any one person or event, then life goes on. Max was also forced to continue, she wasn't allowed to morn or grieve as she had wanted to; instead she continued fight the good fight as Logan liked to call it. It felt so wrong that she should continue with her life as though his passing had meant nothing but the moment of silence given.

Her feet inched towards the rusted metal rim as her eyes swallowed the light of the city like black holes and remained dull compared to the life they use to hold; that life she had left behind. The sound of distant thunder echoed in her ears as rain began to trickle down slowly at first then in a sudden instant began to fall heavily all around her. She lifted her face towards the sky and for a brief moment it seemed as though the rain was washing away the shame and grief that plagued her; but all too soon his hazel green eyes came to mind. Her lips allowed a long sigh to pass through them though they were tired and worn from the many that came before. Lightning streaked across the sky with the deep rumble of thunder following shortly after, and she allowed her eyes to fall back to city. She watched as all of the lights in Sector Twelve flickered before going out all together and her mind raced to the thought that a brownout use to be the least of her worries.

After a few more minutes of silent agony, she took a step back and lost her footing on the slick surface; her body slammed against the cold metal surface of the Space Needle and she began to slip over the edge. Her heart slammed against her ribcage as the edge became alarmingly closer and within less than a second she felt the weightlessness beneath her legs and hips. Instinctively, she seized the rim with both hands just as she was about to disappear off of the side and into the grim scenery below. Yet she refused to pull herself back up, instead she calmly watched the rain as it fell from the heavens and streamed off the edge that she was gripping to so tightly. In an instant a thought came to her: it would be so much easier if she just allowed her hands, already fighting to hold their place, to slip off and allow herself to plummet.

Max had always wondered what it would be like to fly, to feel a sense of utter weightlessness and to, even if for a brief moment, feel what it felt like to be completely free. She had tried to get that feeling while riding her Ninja; she would drive it hard and fast, but nothing could compare to this. Her fingers slowly slid a bit closer to the edge but she still held steadfast with her steel-like grip; she could still save herself if she wanted to. She drew in a long breath of relief as her legs swung mildly beneath her, and her hair clung to her face from the wetness.

All she really wanted was to be free - to be free of the pain, the torment, the longing to just be like everyone else; she didn't want to be a messenger or savior, especially for people that cared nothing for her and merely wanted her dead. Her right hand was unable to hold itself against the slick surface and as the rain slid underneath her fingers, it released its grasp and fell limply at her side. The altering of balance caused her to swing more so than she had as the wind whipped at her face; she could feel her other hand giving way...


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: Haunted**

**Chapter: Three**

**Author's Note: I am still debating on whether or not I should finish the story, so let me know what you think of it so far! Please, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or the characters within, just the idea...**

* * *

The dark veil of the night no longer provided the safety that it had once done before, now it only held release from the demons that Max could no longer keep at bay. At first her mind drifted to thoughts of Logan and all that he had at one time given her; then their relationship and all that it lacked. He had once been her rock, the only stability she had in her crazy life that she had liked to call normal. But now his presence only exacerbated the emptiness she felt inside because he now could no longer make her feel the way he once had. It would have been better, she thought, had he thought she died during the raid on Manticore. Then he would have been able to move on with his life and would no longer hang on to what was once their love that had now faded.

Thunder clapped loudly following the lighting that streaked violently across the sky as she allowed a few of her fingers slide off. Original Cindy had always been there for Max, she had also provided a safe haven from the world Max tried so desperately to forget with her attitude and flare that Max admired. She could be herself no matter how strange it seemed to others, but Max had to try to fade in the background and seem like she never existed. Even Sketchy had proven to be a true friend, sacrificing his ability to walk away from the mess that had become Terminal City.

Max closed her eyes tightly as the rain invaded them temporarily blinding her sight as she tried to blink the pain away. Joshua, she loved him and wanted to protect him, but with the mistakes she had made Max knew she would never be able to save any one. She had allowed Tinga to be captured and allowed her to die leaving behind her family; if only she could've gotten there sooner. To save Brin's life, Max also had to let her go; Zack had given his life for hers and now he had no memories of the hero that he was. These thoughts only reminded Max of her inability to do what she had been created to do - to save the world - but how could she expect to do that if she couldn't even save the people she loved?

"Max."

The voice echoed through the air causing her reddened eyes to flash open only to reveal that only she was, in fact, alone. It had been so realistic, it sounded just like he was standing right over her; but no one was there. Again she sighed as she looked downwards at the city streets glistening below her with people scurrying about as though nothing had changed.

"Max."

His voice called out again, this time her face no longer hid the surprise she felt nor the secret hope that he was near. Quickly she swung her hand upwards to seize the slick rim, and hastily pulled herself back onto the Needle's surface with both feet planted firmly on the ground. Her chocolate eyes darted around searching for him but were unable to find any sign that he had ever been there. She clenched her jaw with anger directed at herself for no being able to realize that it had been in her head; he was dead and it was entirely her fault.


End file.
